A reductant known as Schwartz Reagent (Cp2Zr(H)Cl or bis(cyclopentadienyl) zirconium(IV) chloride hydride) is known in synthetic organic chemistry. Examples of conversion reactions where the Schwartz Reagent is commonly used include adding HZr (hydrozirconation reactions), converting a compound with a secondary amide moiety to a compound with an imine moiety, and converting a compound with a tertiary amide moiety to a compound with an aldehyde moiety. (For hydrozirconation see: Wipf, P., Kendall, C., Topics in Organometallic Chemistry 2005, 8, 1-25; Marek, I., Titanium and Zirconium in Organic Synthesis; Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, 2002; Wipf, P., Jahn, H., Tetrahedron 1996, 52, 12853-12910. For sec-amide to imine see: Schedler, D. J. A., Li, J., Ganem, B. J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 4115-4119; Schedler, D. J. A., Godfrey, A. G., Ganem, B. Tetrahedron Lett. 1993, 34, 5035-5038. For tert-amide to aldehyde see: White, J. M., Tunoori, A. R., Georg, G. I., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2000, 122, 11995-11996; White, J. M., Tunoori, A. R., Georg, G. I., Chemical Innovation 2000, 30, 23.28; Huang, Z., Negishi, E.-I., Org. Lett 2006, 8, 3675-3678; and Spletstoser, J. T., White, J. M., Georg, G. I., Tetrahedron Lett. 2004, 45, 2787-2789.)